Pleasure to Meet You
by CosplayRin
Summary: Sollux is being a antisocial wallflower as usual. However, at a party, he meets a beautiful young lady by the name of Aradia. How will their relationship turn out? Humanstuck. T for language.
1. In which he met Aradia

**(AUTHORS NOTES: Hi there Fanfiction Community!~ Well, eh, this is my first published fanfic [yay?] and so... yeah! :D Please feel free to give any criticism you feel necessary! I am open for suggestions and will always answer any questions you have~ Rate And Review~! ^^)**

I stood in on the side of the dance floor, looking at all the couples dancing. Why do I even go to these types of dances? The uncomfortable suits, the music that's barely audible over the sound of girls giggling? Who knows. I looked around again and saw someone on the other side of the room, also staring at the dancers.

She was beautiful.

Her Auburn hair matched her chestnut eyes and beautifully tanned skin. Her dress was black and red, corseted on top to show the slightest curve of her breasts. I was awestruck.

She looked to me, catching my stare, and smiled.

'_This is it. Go make your move.'_ I thought to myself. I walked across the floor, trying not to disturb the other dancers.

" 'Thup?" I asked her, cursing internally at my lisp. She smiled a little wider. Damn, she was gorgeous.

"Nothing much, actually. And yourself?" She asked. Her voice was soft and melodious, yet somewhat hollow, devoid of too much emotion.

"Thame." I said. "Uh, you… wanna dance?"

She nodded and I took her hand. We stepped onto the floor as the music just started up again. She put her hand on my shoulder and I put mine around her waist. The corseting of her dress made it stiff but smooth, and I resisted the urge to run my fingers along the steel boning of the garment. We stepped to the tune of the music.

"Tho, you here alone?" I asked her, trying to break the silence that the music only intensified.

"No, I came with a friend. She's the hostess's daughter-in-law. Feferi Peixes." She said, her slight smile lingering. Feferi… I knew her. She was Eridan's ex. Not that I can blame her, Eridan's an ass.

"I thee." I said. She nodded and looked to her feet. I could tell she wasn't a dancer, but I wasn't either, so it's okay. We danced for a moment more before she stumbled over her own two feet. I caught her in my arms and she quickly flushed.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said, stammering and staring at the floor.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, continuing the dancing.

"It's fine. No harm done." I said. She looked into my eyes, chestnut meeting blue and brown.

"Those are quite the eyes you have." She said, staring into them. I felt like she could see into my soul. I looked away slightly.

"Y-Yeah, they're not something you see every day." I said, flustered by her analysis.

"I didn't say they were bad. I like them. They're… unique." She tilted her head at the last word, smile still prominent on full red lips.

The song ended and we stood there for a bit. There was a yell and she turned around, looking to me after a moment.

"Looks like I must go now. It was a pleasure to meet you…" She trailed off, realizing I never gave her my name.

"Thollux. Thollux Captor." I said, a hint of a smile on my face as well.

"Very well." She smiled again. "Pleasure to meet you, Sollux."

She ran off, and met with another friend, who was saying "About time Aradia!"

"_Aradia. That's her name."_ I thought, "_A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." _


	2. Please don't already love someone else

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Hi there everyone!~ Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and a special thank you to zebrastripedSOCKS for your kind words and constructive critisism! Here is chapter two for all of you~! As always, reviews will be greatly appreciated!)**

ARADIA'S POV:

I brushed through my hair, smiling lightly, a blush barely visible on my face. Feferi was standing next to me, babbling about some boys she met at the party. Only one boy was in my mind. Feferi looked at me.

"Who was that guy you were dancing with?" She asked, her tune bubbly.

"He said his name was Sollux. Sollux Captor" I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail. His name was like honey when I said it, sweet and fluid.

"Whale, he was quite handsome. I mean, not traditionally by any stretch, but still!" She said, pulling off her gown and putting on some sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt. Oh god, again with the fish puns?

"Yeah, he is. And he's nice too." I said.

"Do you think he would be into me?" She asked.

I died internally. I looked at the odds of who he would rather go out with, the boring girl with brown hair, brown eyes, a grey life, and a lack of expression, or the rich heiress to a huge company who looked like a princess, raven black hair and violet eyes.

Yeah, I was going to get my heart broken, wasn't I?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Feferi waving her hand in front of my face.

"Aradia, are you even listening to me!?" She asked me. I looked at her and faked a smile.

"He would totally be into you." I told her. She giggled and jumped up and down.

We continued talking for a bit, getting into pajamas and getting to bed. I couldn't sleep though.

I was thinking of Sollux.

Would he really fall for me? I mean, maybe not compared to Feferi, but she had a new boyfriend every week. They wouldn't last long, right?

What am I saying, if I were to go out with him then I would want to be first best.

I sighed, thinking about it more. Was love always this complicated?

I mean, I just met him. And he might already be in love with someone.

Oh, please, don't be in love with someone else. Don't have somebody waiting on you.

I turned in the bed and slowly drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep, Sollux staying on my mind.

**(W****ho**** will win the battle for Sollux's love? Aradia? Feferi? Random third person? Stay tuned to find out~! ^^)**


	3. How did you even get my number?

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Third chapter! Yay! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites! It really does mean a lot to me. So, as promised (kinda) here's a third chapter! ^^ Feel free to critique if you feel necessary!)**

ARADIA'S POV:

I looked at the phone book, debating whether or not to look up his number. I mean, if I never call, I can never be rejected, right? No, that's stupid.

I sighed lightly and started flipping through the book.

I found it easily, since he was the only "Captor" in the book. I jotted down the number and poorly resisted the urge to write down the address also given in the book. No, I shouldn't know his address, that's just creepy.

I took a deep breath and went to get the phone. Might as well call now, right? I dialed the number and held my breath as there was a soft ringing tone in my ears. Sollux didn't pick up though.

"Hello?" A raspy voice on the other end asked. I internally cursed.

"Hello. Is Sollux there?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate to talk to him. There was a slight pause before I heard a yelling on the other line.

"HEY FUCKFACE, PHONE'S FOR YOU." The one on the other end called out, not bothering to cover the phone as he screamed for Sollux.

"KK, calm your titth, I'm coming." I heard softly on the other line. There was a shift on the other line and Sollux's voice filled my ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh, um, hi. This is Aradia. F-From the party." I said, twirling my hair nervously. There was a silence on the phone for a moment and I was scared he hung up. But soon enough he talked again.

"Oh, hey. How'd you get my number?" He asked. He didn't sound _too_ creeped out, so I guess that's something.

"I looked it up in the phone book… Sollux Captor isn't a common name, you know." I said, relaxing a bit. He laughed lightly. His laugh was beautiful.

"Alright then. Tho, why did you call?" He asked.

"I was wondering… wanna go hang out some time?" I asked, holding my breath as I awaited his response.

"Thure, thounds like fun." He said. "What do you wanna go do?"

I smiled brightly.

"Uh, we could go to the fair that just came into town." I said.

"Thounds like fun. Meet you there 'round two?" He asked. I agreed and we both said our goodbyes before hanging up.

Oh, I forgot to ask about the grump who answered the phone. Oh well. I'm in too good of a mood to care!

I threw off my pajamas (which I was still wearing despite the fact it was noon) and put on some decent clothing. I scurried around to try to find a brush and some makeup.

I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face, even as I was out the door, heading to the fair.


	4. At the fair

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Meh, I'm so lazy xD Well, here's chapter 4 for you~! And this one is long, too, to make up for my absence! You know the drill: favorite, review, hugs are optional, critique is welcomed. Enjoy~!)**

SOLLUX'S POV:

I walked to the car and slipped into the driver's seat, smiling slightly. Aradia's call surprised me, but I wasn't complaining. I ignited the engine and Karkat's CD started blaring through the speakers. I hissed lightly and proceeded to turn the volume to near 0. No scremo for me, thank you very much. I pulled out of the driveway and started down the long road.

By the time I got to the fair, it was a little after two. Children screamed and laughed around me, teens with their best friends or significant other. There were even a couple elderly people, grandchildren always nearby. Glancing at the mob of people, I internally sighed. There's no way I can find Aradia in this mess of people. Wait, scratch that, found her.

She was looking around, standing on her tiptoes to try to see over people. A red tank top hugged her golden-tan skin, a torn, baggy belly shirt draping over it. She was wearing patterned stockings and booty shorts. Her hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail.

I walked up to her, a sly smile brushing my lips.

"Hey Aradia," I said, nodding lightly. She turned to me and beamed, her teeth a blinding white against her black lipstick.

"Sollux! I thought you bailed on me." She smiled. Her wide eyes glimmered in the afternoon sun, lined with red mascara and black eye shadow.

"Nope, I'm right here." I said, shaking my head. She giggled and pulled me by the hand to the tickets booth.

"How many people?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Two." Aradia said, holding up two fingers for clarity, even though her diction was perfect. I pulled out my wallet and paid for both of us. She sent me a glance that said 'I could have paid for myself', but I paid no mind as the woman behind the booth handed us two bracelets, signifying that we did, in fact, pay to get in. I slipped on the neon-green, paper wrist accessory, and helped Aradia with hers.

"You know, you didn't need to pay for me." She said, messing with the tips of her hair.

"I didn't need to, but I wanted to." I replied, smiling. She gave me a playful push before looking at all the rides.

"I wanna ride that one!" She said, pointing to the Tilt-A-Wirl.

"Alright." I said, not really having a choice as she pulled me across the pavement, avoiding the other people and rides.

We got into the line, which consisted of us and two twelve year old girls. The ride squeaked slightly, probably older than me and Aradia combined, but seemed safe enough. We boarded one of the ride's cars and I loosely held onto the safety bar. Aradia, on the other hand, clutched it till her knuckles turned white, her legs kicking in excitement, and a huge smile on her perfect lips. She looked at me, and she smiled bigger, a giggle escaping her throat. Before I could reply, the ride lurched to life, spinning in circles and making semi-worrying clanking sounds. We slowly spun faster and faster, Aradia almost dying of laughter. Damn, her laugh was infectious.

By the time the ride was over, we were both out of breath and our sides ached lightly from laughing so hard. We jumped out of the car and walked back to a partially open area. We were still lightly giggling when an unknown voice called in the distance.

"Aradia, is that you?"

ARADIA'S POV:

"Aradia, is that you?" Called a familiar voice. You cursed internally, turning to see none other than…

Feferi Pixies. The _one_ person that you didn't want to see here.

"Feferi, what a pleasant surprise." I said a fake smile plastered on my face. She smiled and nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at Sollux. 65.3% of me wanted to slap her across the face.

The other 34.6% of me said, "This is Sollux. Sollux, this is Feferi, one of my friends."

"Pleasure to meet you!" She said, extending her hand. Sollux shook it saying a small "thame" to her.

"So," She said, her attention only on Sollux, "what are you two doing here?" Another flip of her raven hair and batting of her dark, full lashes. Her smile was soft, framed by unnaturally pastel lip gloss.

"Me and Aradia decided that it would be fun to come there together." He said, shrugging. They continued small talk for a bit, until I chimed in.

"Sollux," I said, "I'm a bit dizzy, I'm going to go sit down." And I walked to the nearest park bench. Of course, I was lying about being dizzy, I felt fine, but I didn't want to stick around to hear when Feferi boasted about being rich then asked out Sollux, because that's always what happened when she found a boy she liked. And 99% of the time, she got the boy. I looked at their body language: Sollux smiling, Feferi giggling, Feferi putting a finger up to her mouth to signify a secret, Sollux doing the same. I wasn't close enough to hear anything, obviously, and I couldn't read lips, so this was the extent of the conversation I got before they linked pinkies in promise and Fef handed Sollux a piece f paper, most likely with a phone number written on it. He strode over to me, a grin on his face.

"You felling better AA?" He asked, using a new nickname. "We can get you a lemonade or thomething. I heard that helpth."

I shook my head and said, "No, no, I'm better now. What have you got there?" I asked, motioning to the envelope he had in his hand from Feferi.

"Oh, a note or thomething. Anywayth, wanna do on a different ride? Thomething that won't make you so dizzy?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling lightly.

We went on a lot of other rides, the Merry-Go-Round, the teacups. We played a couple of the stall games, Sollux winning me a plush dragon. The day slowly drew to an end, and there we sat, 80 rock playing in the background and sharing a funnel cake.

"That was fun…" I said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, it wath." Sollux replied. He looked at his phone, glancing at the clock. "We thtill got a bit before we thould probably head back. Any last ride you wanna go on?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yes. One more." I said. I got up, licking powdered sugar off my fingers before heading off, Sollux at my side.

We approached the Ferris wheel and I thought I heard Sollux laugh.

"Theriously, AA? The Ferris wheel?" He laughed his dorky yet wonderful laugh.

"Yes. Seriously." I said, pulling him into the little car. We sat across from each other. He pulled out what he got from Feferi earlier.

"Feferi thaid to open thith when we get to the top of the wheel. I don't know why." He said, eying the small envelope. I was just as confused. The ride started up again, and we slowly ascended to the top, Sollux's fingers playing with the seams of the small paper parcel. We finally got to the top and he practically ripped the message open, reading the words. I slipped over and read over his shoulder. The four words written on the paper shocked us both.

"JUST KISS –EAC)(OTT-ER ALR-EADY!"

**(There it is! Oh, and don't worry, I'll probably share Sollux and Feferi's conversation in the next chapter or something.)**


	5. Sollux's conversation with Feferi

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry! I really need to upload more often, I've been gone for, like, 9000 years… But, anyways, here's the next chapter. It starts with a flashback to when Fef and Sol were talking, jut FYI, so in other words, it's just a filler. And…yeah, you don't have to read it. Reviews are always nice~! ^.^)**

~FLASHBACK~

_Sollux's POV:_

_"Feferi, what a pleasant surprise." Aradia said to Feferi, smiling_

_"You going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me, but directing her question to Aradia. _

_Feferi looked like a stereotypical bitch, to put it simply. Dyed black hair, way too much makeup. Her purple eyes were something, though. She was also dressed kind of slutty in a too-tight tank top and a skirt that barely covered her ass, so I took it she was used to guys falling over each other to get to her. She was not bad looking, though, and seemed friendly enough._

_"This is Sollux. Sollux, this is Feferi, one of my friends," Aradia said simply, and with a rather bitter twist on her words._

_"Pleasure to meet you!" Feferi said, extending her hand._

"_Thame here," I said, taking her hand._

_"So," She said to me "what are you two doing here?" She flipped her hair, batting her eyelashes again._

_"Me and Aradia decided that it would be fun to come there together," I said with a shrug. We continued a small conversation before Aradia piped up._

_"Sollux," Aradia said to me, "I'm a bit dizzy, I'm going to go sit down."_

_ I looked at her rather worriedly before turning back to Feferi, who was shaking her head._

_ "Oh cod, that girl is so cueless." She said. I looked at her confused and she laughed a little._

_ "And I see you're clueless too. Alright I'll let you in on somefin. But you gotta keep it a secret!" She said, putting a finger to her lips. "Promise?"_

_ "Thure, I can keep a thecret," I said, putting a finger to my own mouth._

_ "Aradia likes you. A lot. And you better not mess it up, either," She said._

_ "A-are you thure?" I asked her, not believing Aradia saw me as anything more than a friend._

_ "Positive!" She said, excitedly. I smiled as the thought of Aradia liking me sunk in._

_ "Thankth Feferi." I said to her._

_ "No problem Sollux! Oh!" She seemed to get an idea and pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled something on it in pen, then folded it up into an envelope shape and gave it to me. "Open this when she takes you to the Ferris Wheel. Don't question, just trust me._

**(Yeah…That's all… I will update more often from now on, though!)**


	6. Kisses on the Ferris wheel

**(AUTHORS NOTE: An update? Already? Wow! Anywhoo, I have a terrible illness called Writers Block, so this chapter might be absolute shit/a filler chapter. I hope you sorta like it anyways~! Oh, and sorry if typing quirks are off, I did my best.)**

Sollux's POV:

I stared at the note for a bit, waiting for my brain to prosess.

What.

_What._

_What._

Aradia seemed to be in the same mindset, only she was blushing madly.

"Oh…." She said. And then we were struck with awkward. Sitting there, as the Ferris wheel was stopped to let people off. I ran over the two scenarios of kissing her in my head. Either one, she will kick/punch/slap me and we will never talk again, or two, she won't resist and we can start a relationship. Whilst mauling this over in my head, she somehow got closer to me than before.

"Sollux?" She asked me. I looked over to her, and before I even had time to register what was happening, she leaned forward and kissed me. It was gentle and hesitant, her lips barely touching mine, but it was meaningful.

After the initial shock was over, I kissed back, leaning into her touch. All too soon, she pulled away, a blush visible on her face. No doubt I looked just as red.

She giggled slightly and wiped some of her lipstick off my mouth. Much too soon, we were at the bottom and had to get off and go home. We stood in the parking lot, just standing there before we had to go to our separate cars.

"I had fun today." She said, smiling her beautiful smile.

"I did too." I said back. She was just about to turn away when I leaned forward a bit and planted a peck on her forehead. She beamed, bowed, then turned away, practically prancing to her car.

I laughed and shook my head, heading to my own car. Aradia sure was something. A good something, though. A very good something. Whilst getting into my car, I looked at my phone. Someone tried pestering me while with Aradia. I looked at the messages.

_**carcinoGeneticist started pestering twinArmageddons:**_

CG: ON YOUR WAY HOME, STOP AND GET SOME MILK. WE'RE OUT.

CG: OR IGNORE ME. THAT'S COOL TOO, ASSHAT.

TA: oh god kk. giive me tiime two reply. And 2ure, iill get miilk or whatever.

CG: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. WHERE EVEN ARE YOU? YOU JUST DISSAPPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE.

TA: ii wa2 at the faiir with aa.

CG: AA?

TA: aradiia, iidiiot. aa ii2 aradiia.

CG: THAT WEIRD GIRL FROM THE PARTY THING YOU WENT TO?

TA: ye2 kk, the weiird giirl from the party thiing ii went two.

CG: … WHATEVER, JUST DON'T FORGET THE MILK.

_**carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering twinArmageddons**_

I laughed lightly and started to pull out of the parking area. Karkat was probably the worse roommate to ever end up with, but that didn't make him any less entertaining to tease.

**(The end of the chapter. Yeah, hopefully now we can continue with the story, meeting Karkat and bringing Aradia's mystery roommate into the picture. Who will it be? Seriously, I don't even know yet. But stay tuned and you might find out.)**


	7. In which we meet Aradia's roommate

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for your kind reviews~! ^.^ Here's the next chapter, and it's a little less of a filler, so yay~! Feel free to leave any critique, I really do take it to heart.)**

Aradia's POV:

"I'm home," I said as I walked through the door into my small apartment. My roommate poked her head out from the living room.

"Aradia! You're home!" She chirped happily. The small female leapt from her current place in the living room doorway and pounced on me, engulfing me in a tackle hug.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too, Nepeta," I laughed, petting her curly brown hair. She looked up at me and smiled that goofy grin of hers, olive eyes glowing.

Now, let it be known that even though Nepeta was a childish anime-fanatic, she was very mature and intelligent when she wanted to be. Not to mention pretty. Her shoulder-length brown hair was a wild mess of curls, highlighted with ginger. She always wore cat ears and green eye-shadow, which highlighted the aforementioned olive eyes.

People ask how we get along, seeming to be polar opposites, but really, we're not all that different. I even help her with her taxidermy business.

"I rented a movie for us to watch," She said, letting me out of her death grip. "And I ran out grocery shopping. You decide what you want for dinner."

"Thanks, Nepeta," I said, adjusting her headband with cat ears on it that happened to fall slightly askew when she hugged me. She giggled slightly.

"No purr-oblem, Aradia!" She purred.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We watched The Hunger Games and eating stir fry.

"Sooo, Aradia, how was your date today?" She asked as the ending credits of the movie scrolled down the screen.

"Wha—Why do you ask?" I never told Nepeta I was going on a date. Just that I was going to be out with a friend.

"Oh, please, you've been acting pawsitively overjoyed all day. I'm assuming it went well." She said happily.

"Well it-" I got cut off.

"He kissed you, didn't he. I bet it was a sloppy make out session in the middle of the fair." She joked.

"Nepeta!" I was beet red at this point.

"Hehehehe, you're so fun to tease!" She giggled poking my face.

I playfully slapped her away. "Go away."

"Eh? I'm hurt!" She said. She clenched her heart in an over dramatic fashion.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said, shaking my head, but laughing lightly.

"Oh. Alright. G'night." She said. She kissed my cheek goodnight and I went upstairs.

**(Alright my lovelies, that was all. BUT I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:**

**1- Yes, Nepeta owns a taxidermy business. I think it fits with the fact that she likes hunting and keeping the pelts and stuff from the web comic. It seems like something she would like doing, y'know, keeping the animals looking cute forever type of thing.**

**2- Don't read too deep into the kiss goodnight. I think of it as more of an older sister type of thing. I think (against what is "canon") that Nepeta would be somewhere around 27 whereas Aradia is around 21, and happen to be living with someone whilst finding a job to support herself on her own. You shall get the entire backstory later.**

**3- Equius is in the story, trust me, and he will come up later to bring some drama, but as of now, he is a mysterious shadowy figure that isn't even there yet.**

**That's about all. Next chapter will be introducing Karkat.)**


	8. In which we meet Karkat

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** **Next chapter, yay~ You know the drill by now, review, favorite, and critique. I really do want to be a better writer, so any comments will be taken to heart. With that, enjoy~ ^.^)**

Sollux's POV:

"KK, I'm home." I said, throwing my stuff down on the ground.

"About fucking time!" He yelled from his room. I peeked in there to find he was currently playing Skyrim while lying on his bed.

"How long have you been laying there?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"If I said I just got on, will you go away?" He practically hissed.

"Nope." I said, moving in front of the screen, blocking his view.

"SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR STOMACH AND DROWN YOU IN YOUR OWN DIGESTIVE FLUIDS!" He screamed, trying to see around me.

"Jeez KK, you theriouthly need to chill the fuck down." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm glad "thomone" finds this funny!" He barked.

"Making fun of my lithp KK? That'th jutht cold. I'm going to go commit thuithide becauthe of your mocking."

"Go ahead, at least then you won't be IN MY FUCKING WAY." He said, still trying to play his game. I smirked and walked towards the TV, grabbing the cord of the controller.

"What if I unplug thith?" I grinned wider.

"Do that and I ensure your death is long and painful." He growled, still staring at the screen. I unplugged the controller and within a matter of seconds, he was on top of me, screaming all the obscenities he could think of.

After a good five minutes of them wrestling about on the floor, Karkat just huffed and stormed angrily into the kitchen.

"Did you at least fucking stop to get milk?" He asked, seriously pissed off.

"Why yes, _honey,_ you're darling spouse ran out to do your errands. Be thankful," I replied. This got me a poorly aimed frying pan three inches from hitting my head.

"Don't push the sarcasm. I'm still pissed."

"I can tell. Thith ith no way to treat your thuperior" I said.

"Whatever." He said. He then proceeded to look at me and smirk. "So, who's black lipstick is smeared all over your face?"

"Wha-" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, blushing. Karkat burst out laughing.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day Sollux got a grlfriend other than his computer screen." He snickered.

"Well… We're technically not dating." I admitted.

"So… you're friends with benefits?" Karkat raised his brow.

"N-No!" I had to be blushing about fifty shades of red at that moment. "We jutht… didn't make anything official yet…"

"Alright, whatever you say." He said, holding up his hands in mock defeat.

"Fuck you."

"Not likely, fuckass."

**(Tadaa~ The next few chapters should be better than this one, I just wanted to get Sollux's side of the night before continuing onto whatever else.)**


	9. In which Aradia meets Karkat

**(AUTHORS NOTE: To glorifiedDeath: I'm so sorry, but there will be no KatNep... Please don't kill me.**

**The reason for this is because for the story to continue where I want it to, there will be Equius and Nepeta together. Yeah.**

**Anywhooo, review, critique, favorite, follow, the whole nine yards. Only if you want, that is. Enjoy~ ^.^)**

Aradia's POV:

The next couple of weeks flew by. Sollux and I were always talking to each other on pesterchum, but we didn't actually go out to meet again.

Thus I was in my room, just sitting there playing a new online roleplaying game, doing nothing but enjoying the nice Saturday that was today. I cracked my back and looked at the clock. It was nearly noon, so Sollux was probably awake (I learned soon after we meet that he had the worst sleeping habits). As I suspected, he was online via pesterchum.

_**apocalypseArisen started pestering twinArmageddons:**_

AA: hell0 s0llux.

TA: oh hey aa

TA: what2 up?

AA: n0t much actually.

AA: what ab0ut y0u?

TA: 2ame. only ii also have an annoyiing roommate buggiing me.

AA: y0u kn0w, karkat d0esnt seem that bad.

-I think back to what I've heard of Sollux's roommate since I've never meet him myself, and he seems okay if you get over the volume and hollow threats.

TA: you don't have to liive wiith hiim

AA: h0nestly, i haven't even met him

TA: you 2hould meet hiim. ii mean, iif you want two.

AA: that s0unds fun. c0uld i c0me 0ver t0day?

TA: 2hure, ii guess

AA: alright, see y0u later.

_**apocalypseArisen ceased pestering twinArmageddons**_

I smiled and closed my laptop, stretching out the knots in my back that accumulated after nearly four hours of sitting in front of a screen without moving. Jumping up from my bed, I looked around for my phone and a brush.

Successfully finding a brush, I untangled my matted mess of hair whilst still trying to locate my phone. I found it under the bed after 5 minutes of looking, and I shoved it in my pocket, starting downstairs.

"Nepeta, I'm going to a friend's house." I said, pulling on some shoes. Nepeta looked up at me from her place on the couch, where she was reading a newspaper.

"Ohh, which fur-end?" He mewled.

"Sollux." I said, shrugging on my sweatshirt.

A sly smirk played her lips as she said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't condone of, young lady."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Goodbye, Nep. I'll pick up dinner on my way back home." I said, opening the door. I closed it before Nepeta could say anything and walked down the stairs leading to the bottom of our apartment complex.

Out in the streets, it was considerably cooler than it was during the fair, the early September wind rustling my hair. I walked down the road, humming softly to myself.

Sollux had given me his address a while ago, but locating his apartment was harder than one might imagine. After about 20 minutes of searching, though, I finally found it. I knocked on the door a few times, and heard someone curse from the other side of the door. Another moment passed, and the door opened, revealing a short redhead clad in a black sweatshirt and grey skinny jeans.

"What do you want?" He asked, a scowl present on his lips. Upon further inspection, he also had the same red-tinted, chestnut eyes as me and a plethora of freckles placed on his nose and cheeks.

"I'm here to see Sollux. And you must be Karkat. Nice to meet you." I said, bowing slightly.

"Uh… yeah, nice to meet you to, I guess. Here, come inside." Karkat replied, stepping out of the way. I said a small thanks and stepped inside. It was cozy, the walls painted a gentle brown colour. There was a couch and a TV directly to the right of the doorway and a small hallway to the right.

"KK, who's here?" Sollux walked into the room from the hallway, smiling when he saw me. "Oh, hey AA."

"Hello Sollux." I said, smiling in return.

"I see you've met Karkat." He said, nudging the shorter of the two.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Karkat said, walking over to sit on the couch.

"God KK, be a bit more polite, will you?" Sollux teased, sitting down next to him.

"Not fucking likely." Karkat growled, glaring at Sollux. Sollux then poked Karkat on the cheek, so he flipped the fuck out and attacked Sollux. I laughed a little bit.

"What are you fucking laughing at?" Karkat, who was currently pinning Sollux to the couch, barked.

"You two are fighting like brothers. I find it cute." I said. Karkat huffed and got off of Sollux, who was also laughing. He mumbled some incoherent sentences, followed by the word "fuckass", and after that, we just kinda talked. And talked. And talked. Karkat shared embarrassing stories of Sollux's, and Sollux denied any of them were true. It was nearly six before we actually got off the couches.

"Hey AA, it'th getting late. Need a ride home?" Sollux asked, eying his watch.

"No, I'm fine. Though I should get going." I stood up and bowed to Karkat. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Karkat said, an almost-smile grazing his lips. I kissed Sollux on the cheek goodbye, and headed out.

It was considerably colder now that it was later, but it was still comfortable walking weather. I got to my apartment and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Nepeta. I lost track of time." I said. Nep walked into the entryway from the kitchen.

"It's fine, kitten~ You have fun?" She asked, walking back into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Yeah. I met Sollux's roommate. He's quite… loud." I said, trying to think of an adjective to descried him without insulting him.

"Hmm, his roommate met you, do I get to meet Sollux?" She asked, her attention to what she was cooking on the stove.

"No. And I thought it was my job to cook tonight." I said. Nepeta always split the chores equally, and she cooked yesterday.

"Don't change the subject. Why can't I meet him? I mean, I'm purr-actically a sister to you!" She purred.

"That's exactly why you can't." I laughed lightly. She giggled too, getting out plates for dinner.

"Too bad. I'm meeting him whether you like it or not!" She stuck out her tongue and gave me one of her cat-like grins.

"Fine." I said, defeated. "But you have to behave."

"Purr-omice!" She sang happily.

This was not going to go well…

Not at all.


	10. In which Sollux meets Nepeta

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Hello again my lovelies~! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't been uploading recently/consistently, and I promise to get better! I hope. So, this chapter is Sollux meeting Nep and a bit of a backstory. SO NO MORE FILLERS! Thank you for those who actually read the last three chapters, they were just introductory, and complete fillers, so I didn't expect them to be well liked. This one changes things, though! So with that, enjoy~! ^.^)**

Sollux's POV:

There were few things that motivated me to go out into the weather to walk places in the rain. One would be a videogame release. Another would be Aradia. So here I am, walking through the streets to Aradia's apartment.

Her apartment was on the nice side of town, next to a few little shops and small businesses. It was eerily close to a taxidermy business and morgue, though, so that was a definite downside. Despite that, though, it was a nice location.

Moving on, I walked up to Aradia's apartment, knocking softly at the door.

"One moment!" Aradia called from inside. She opened the door and smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. I laughed a little and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Nepeta's out for now, but you can stay until she gets back. Or you can run away now." She said. I walked into the spacious apartment, taking in the large interior. Okay, it wasn't that big, but much larger than what I was used too. Directly inside was a hallway leading out in two directions, the living room and the kitchen. I followed her into the living room, fitted with brown leather sofas and a sizable TV. There was a staircase off to the side which probably lead to their bedrooms, and next to that was a cluttered desk.

"Tho, I'm taking it that thith wath her idea?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She wanted to talk to you, apparently. Of course, she also decides to go out shopping when I finally invite you. Typical of her." She said, shaking her head. I laughed and sat down on the couch, Aradia following, sitting next to me and leaning on me and kicking her feet onto the couch next to her. I wrapped an arm around her and she turned on the TV. We sat like that for a good while, cuddling on the couch and watching re-runs of Doctor Who. It only lasted so long though.

"Arm's length apart, kiddos," a new voice said from the doorway. On reflex, we both jumped and scooted away from each other. Aradia glared at the one in the doorway, a short brunette with wild curls, clad in a green trench coat and cat ears, while the stranger laughed at our reaction.

"Warn us next time, Nepeta." Aradia said. She got up off the couch and started walking over to the one who I assumed to be Nepeta, taking a few of the bags she was holding.

"And miss out on your faces? I think not~" She purred. She looked at me, olive eyes scanning up and down. "So, I assume this is the boy you fancy?"

"Thollux Captor, ma'am," I said, extending my hand. Nepeta giggled and took my hand, shaking it slightly.

"Well, Sollux, I'm Nepeta, but you can call me Nep~! It's nice to meet you, finally!" She chirped the words. She seemed to be in her mid to late twenties, but still a child at heart.

"What did you get for dinner?" Aradia asked, looking through the paper bags on the floor, most likely containing groceries.

"Well, purrincess, I thought sushi sounded good. Your thoughts?" Nepeta asked, literally purring the words.

"Sounds great!" She said, picking up a few of the bags. "Wanna help put these away, Sollux?"

"Thure AA." I said, picking up another few bags. Nep picked up the rest and we made our way to the kitchen.

"So, what are you little love-birds doing tonight?~" Nepeta asked, putting a few boxes of cereal away.

"I don't really know, I suppose we could watch a movie on Netflix or something." Aradia said, looking to me.

"Yeah, thoundth good to me." I said, sitting at the table as they put things away.

"Oh no!" Nepeta says, almost on cue. She turned to Aradia. "Hun, I forgot the rice vinegar. Could you run out and grab some?"

"Uh, sure?" Aradia turned to head out the door. "That's unlike you Nepeta." She turned again, towards me. "Oh, Sollux, want to come with?"

"No, no," Nep chimed in before I could answer. "He can stay here with me."

I looked at her questionably before she continued. " Wish to… speak with him."


End file.
